


Sugar Plum

by AngelicEclair



Series: Final Girl [7]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Summary: The Reader is trapped in the realm of The Entity, The Huntress' last survivor. So far, she has been able to outrun and outsmart her, but when she finally slips up, how will her fate take shape?
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress & You, Anna | The Huntress/Original Female Character(s), Anna | The Huntress/You
Series: Final Girl [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Sugar Plum

The Entity killed indiscriminately. It took the richest and the poorest, pitting them against devils of its choosing. They were not confined to the stinking limits of hell but wandering worse realms.

In the heavy shade and gloomy depths of a redwood forest, soft and semi-luminous by rays of winter moonlight skewered the foliage, glistening through the pillared glades. There was cathedral-hush. Perhaps the thick bark absorbed sound and creates a silence. Perhaps the half-melted banks of snow and frost that petrified the grass cottoned the noise, her approach. She was only heard when it was far too late. 

Her song flowed, effortlessly melodic, broke for just a moment as she spoke a singular word that shook (Y/N) from her half-sleep.

"Wife."

(Y/N), covered in a spray of leaves in the treetop, jolted, creating a rustle. The Huntress' head snapped up in her direction. Below, in the frost-laden, barren wilderness, a white bunny mask stared up at her, even colder than the stabbing air.

(Y/N) became statuesque as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. (Y/N) had created a Swiss Seat with the rope she found in a crate in a ruined store shed so she could rappel down the trunk when she was ready to come down. She tied the rope around the trunk while she slept, in case she nodded off and came crashing down right in front of that mountain of a woman.

The Huntress approached the tree. It was smaller, thinner, weaker than the rest of the redwoods, just a baby by comparison. It would be easy to chop down. She readied her ax, swung, and buried it in the bark with a spray of splinters.

(Y/N)'s heart was throbbing in her ears as she tried to think fast. The crows nestled above her exploded into a panic and sored into the air, burning up and curling in on themselves like paper on fire as they reached a certain point. 

She wasn't too high off the ground. If she leaped, she could probably make it out with a twisted ankle or two. She could leap into the nearby snowbank, putting some distance in between her and The Huntress. Then, she would bolt off, beginning their perpetual game of cat and mouse for the thousandth time.

As the tree trembled with every ax-blow, (Y/N) bounced on her branch as she frantically tried to unknot her makeshift rappel seat. The branch creaked, groaned, and bowed under her weight as she was shaken in place.

(Y/N) cursed under her breath, her fingers nearly too cold and stiff to work. She bit her fingers in an attempt to warm them up enough to undo the knots in time.

But it was for naught, when (Y/N) finally undid her binds, The Huntress made one well-placed swing, caused the tree to tip to one side, tossing her out and onto the ground.

Pain exploded throughout (Y/N)'s body as she hit the ground with a sickly thud. She wiggled her fingers and her toes to make sure she wasn't paralyzed. As she writhed as a heap on the hoarfrost, The Huntress stalked over to her, ax at the ready. (Y/N) didn't think her body temperature could drop further, but when she dared a glance up through her unkempt hair, all the blood drained from her, leaving her breathless and dizzy. Then, hot razor blades sliced along her spine as the cornered-animal-anger flooded her system.

Meanwhile, not a single ill thought was present inside The Huntress; instead, she looked down and admired how adorable (Y/N) incapacitated, crawling in the slush on her belly like a helpless rabbit.

The Huntress knelt down beside (Y/N), who began to whimper, heartbeat pounding in her head as she pitifully wriggled away from the large woman. Beneath the mask, her eyes were wide and curious like a child's. (Y/N) was like a little forest fae, a will-o'-the-wisp. She looked as if she had been showered in sugar-plums. She was like some swan princess who enchants one's imagination, unashamedly romantic-looking. Her skin was seemingly carved out of some precious stone, warmly shimmering despite the iciness of the desolate forest.

Monster as The Huntress was, she loved all things unlike herself, delicate.

Crying, (Y/N) looked up, the tears the only warmth in her entire body. The sky was an awful, bruised purple, and the cold made her bones ache with a sick rhythm. 

The Huntress reached out for the scurrying creature, but was met with a terrible shriek. She felt that old rage rising in her again. (Y/N) could tell by her painful moon-eyes, the agate glow when her anger emptied throughout her veins like an ocean oil spill.

"Wife." She said dryly, almost like a command.

(Y/N) drew herself up, covered in wet leaves, and scooted her back against the humungous truck of a redwood, her fingers helpless as they sank into the soft soil and moss padding.

"We...we can be married as long as you don't hurt me."

Still angry at (Y/N)'s flinching, The Huntress flipped her ax around, gripping it just above the blade, and cracked (Y/N) in the skull, knocking her out instantly.

(Y/N) awoke to a jarring pain searing through her head. With shaky hands, she hazarded a feel at her temple. She lurched at the feeling of cloth bandages wrapped around her head. Sitting still to appease the rolling of her stomach, (Y/N) found she was still outside, but this time, tied to a post outside a large hunting cabin.

(Y/N) began tugging at the rope around her neck, furiously patting the ground below her in search of a sharp rock to cut herself free with.

The movement just a few paces in front of her made her freeze. The Huntress was squatting in the dry, still grass, watching (Y/N)'s every move. It was most likely a test to see if she would stay put and behave. She had already failed.

As she got up and stalked towards her forest dwelling, her stare said, "You may come inside when you prove you can be trusted."

A without a single sighting of The Huntress later, (Y/N) was brought a picnic basket with a jar of fresh water, grapes, cheese, and bread. Rations from The Entity, no doubt.

She insisted on feeding (Y/N) like she was unable to do it herself. (Y/N) felt a bitter, watery twinge of sadness for The Huntress. It was clear she was lonely and in dire need of companionship.

'Companionship.' (Y/N) guessed she could call it that as she recalled the many times she had been called "wife" by the monster in the woods.

When the sky was like a dirty bruise again, (Y/N) was left alone with her thoughts, not expecting to see The Huntress again until she brought breakfast bright and early. However, something felt different. The air seemed alive with an ominous static, a phantom charged that promised something tremendous.

The rabbit-masked woman's daunting figure arose from her cabin retreat, stomping towards (Y/N) place on the ground with a few glossy animal pelts in her arms. 

Instinctively, (Y/N) cowered, much to The Huntress' discontent. She tossed the pelts onto the ground.

"Move over." She spoke suddenly. (Y/N) quickly obeyed, scrambling onto the three outstretched pelts laying over the crunchy, frost-paralyzed grass. Perhaps this was a reward for good behavior. For learning not to fight back and just be cared for. Despite her skin crawling, (Y/N) had to admit it was a better fate than having her face cleaved in two.

Following suit, The Huntress sat awkwardly on the edge of the pelts, staring blankly into the distance. 

"I keep you safe." She whispered before turning to (Y/N) and cupping her face tenderly. Her rough thumb slid over her captive's cheek in comforting circles as she hummed her familiar song. Out of (Y/N)'s scope of control, she felt a thunderous warmth begin to conjure in the pit of her belly, arousal she hadn't felt in months, the same amount of time she had been stuck in the realm, doomed to escape her appointed executioners until she finally slipped up. 

(Y/N) jumped as teeth grazed her neck, hot breath fanning over her sore skin.

A hand played with the hem of (Y/N) sweater, threatening to slide up over her belly. (Y/N) squirmed in place, feeling the heat pounding between her legs. Months of fear had worn her nerves down to nubs, and she was craving a reprieve. The Huntress found her sugar plum's neediness endearing as she moved her hand across plains of skin, brushing over every sensitive spot.

The Huntress' lips formed around (Y/N) pulse point, and she suckled, soothing the red spot with a few kisses.

"Please...please, mommy. I can't take the teasing. Please touch me."

"Good, _good_." she husked, grinning sinisterly before plunging her hand down (Y/N) pants and setting up a rough pace on her clit. She ground the soft bundle down, expert fingers bringing (Y/N) to delirium as she mewled and rolled her hips in time.

"Mommy..." She whispered, pleased that the title didn't seem to offend The Huntress in the slightest bit. (Y/N) moaned as she sank two fingers in, hands tugging at the rust-colored fur beneath her. 

Her teeth sink into her neck as she speeds up her movements, crooking her fingers wildly. It was jarring but steady. (Y/N)'s body trembled as she began to come undone, vision becomes blurry and hips stuttering. (Y/N)'s mouth gaped in a silent scream as flecks of dark pounded into the edges of her vision. She began to arch when The Huntress rammed the very end of the hatchet into (Y/N) ill-prepared, unsuspecting hole.

(Y/N)'s body collapsed in on itself, and she shrieked, cumming around the handle instantly, fat tears pouring. 

"M-mommy..." She stuttered.

"Just a booboo. No crying." she crooned before kissing her atop the head. "No crying."


End file.
